wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Second Chances: The (fanmade) Story of Secretkeeper and Morrowseer
I would love to have anyone's feedback on this fanfiction! I apologize in advance for messed-up appearances for characters and such. I did alter many dragons' personalities so they could grow into the one in the books, so, I'm sorry if they seem very OOC. I plan for this to have ten chapters and an epilogue. Please do not edit! Description Secretkeeper and Morrowseer, the parents of Moonwatcher. What caused Secretkeeper to fall in love with such a dragon? It all began on one spring day, many years ago... Disclaimer: Wings of Fire and most of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction belong to Tui T. Sutherland, not me. Prologue: One Spring Day Secretkeeper sat on the gloomy, lava-filled Night Kingdom. She was a five-year-old dragonet, and right now, she was watching the ocean waves lap onto the shore on the Kingdom's island. It was spring, so small blades of grass were sprouting from cracks in the island's stony ground. The few trees were budding sick-looking leaves. But Secretkeeper thought it was pretty; she had never seen Pyrrhia, so she though this is what it looked like everywhere. "What are you doing out here alone?" a slightly familiar voice asked from behind Secretkeeper. She turned her head to see a black dragonet, but he had an almost black underbelly, though it was grey. His spikes were white, and his horns where the same color as his belly. His eyes were red, and the whites of his eyes would be more accurately called yellows; as in, it was dull yellow. "Oh, nothing much. Just watching the ocean... You seem familiar..." Secretkeeper replied, turning her whole body to face the dragonet. "I'm Morrowseer. You're in one of my classes at the school. Who are you?" Morrowseer asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. "Secretkeeper. But don't worry, I don't actually keep secrets. I'm an open book!" she giggled, spreading her wings to emphisize that she was an open book - honestly, she was a terrible liar. And she couldn't keep secrets at all. Morrowseer smiled and sat down next to Secretkeeper. "You know, parents name their dragonets with what they hope that they hope that dragonet can do in the future. Perhaps you might have to keep a giant secret when you grow up." Secretkeeper shuttered. "I hope not. I'd tell someone right away... It's just what I'd do! I'm guessing you're going to deliver some important prophecy?" "That's why I was named! And you never know!" "That's right. You never know," Secretkeeper rumbled, nodding. "...Do you want to be friends? I don't have any actual friends. Everyone in school already has their groups." Morrowseer looked taken aback, but he smiled and nodded. "It's just the same with me! Sure!" Secretkeeper found herself happy at making the dragonet smile. It spread to her face, and she looked out at the ugly spring of the Night Kingdom. "We'll make this friendship last!" Chapter One: Freedom from School One year later... Secretkeeper yawned as she entered the school. It was just another dark cave, like many other places in the Night Kingdom, but this place was to teach dragonets history, about the other tribes, and more. Morrowseer was waiting for her as usual - it had been about a year since they had first really met. “How are you?” the black dragonet asked her as he fell into pace. “Good, I guess…” Secretkeeper mumbled. Morrowseer leaned in and spoke in a whisper. “Are Hopebringer and Vigilance still fighting?” Secretkeeper kept looking at her talons, but she nodded. Hopebringer and Vigilance were her parents. “It’s getting worse. I think they’ll break up soon…” Secretkeeper replied quietly. Morrowseer hugged Secretkeeper with a wing, spreading it across her back. She blushed and intently stared at the ground. She had to admit, she certainly had developed something - it wasn’t as small as a crush, that’s for sure. “That’s floor’s pretty interesting, huh?” Morrowseer chuckled after a moment as they stood before the classroom’s entrance. He tucked his wing in as Secretkeeper nervously laughed. “Sorry about that… I was just thinking,” Secretkeeper answered, walking into the room. Many NightWings were already settling in on the ground, while the teacher, Quickclaws, paced in front. “Alright, you hyper dragonets! Settle down!” Quickclaws shouted harshly. The last few dragonets sat down and the chatter stopped. “Great. Today, we are studying the SandWings of Pyrrhia…” Quickclaws droned on and on, but most everyone wasn’t listening. “...And that concludes our lesson. And now, the sixth-years will be getting out of school. That would be… Morrowseer, Secretkeeper, Mastermind, and Farsight. Congratulations.” Wait, really? This was our last day? Thank goodness! Secretkeeper thought happily. Quickclaws dismissed them and the four were practically tripping over each other to get out. When she did, Secretkeeper spread her wings and yelled, “Freedom!” Morrowseer laughed lightly, and the two other dragonets smiled. Morrowseer glanced at the sky. The sun wasn’t very visible, but the slight glow above the gloom surrounding the Night Kingdom showed it was a few hours passed midday. “Come on, Secretkeeper! I’ve got a surprise for you!” he shouted back after he took off into the sky. Farsight smirked. “I wonder what kind of surprise. A confession, perhaps?” Mastermind snickered from behind Farsight. “Sh-shut up!” Secretkeeper retorted before taking to the air. The two dragonets below kept laughing. Morrowseer’s not interested in me. He’s not the type of dragon to have a crush or anything. He’s just your friend, so don’t suspect anything. But nothing could stop Secretkeeper from smiling as she thought about the well-muscled dragonet. If her dream came true, that Morrowseer loved her back - even if they were young - she would be happy. Chapter Two: Stillwater Cavern “Hurry up, Secretkeeper! I’ll leave you behind!” Morrowseer called as he looked over his shoulder. Morrowseer was larger than Secretkeeper, thus having bigger wings and being faster than her. They had been flying for a while now, and Morrowseer had said that he had forgotten where it was. It was nighttime by the time they found it. “It’s not my fault! Stop growing so fast!” Secretkeeper huffed as she flapped her wings harder. Morrowseer dove downward and Secretkeeper followed him. She was just behind the dragonet as they landed. “Alright, what’s this surprise?” she demanded. Morrowseer grinned. “Follow me.” He ran behind a boulder, and Secretkeeper followed him. Behind the boulder was a small cave, and she cautiously slipped inside. After a moment of crawling, the tunnel opened up into a fairly large cavern. Morrowseer was sitting, watching Secretkeeper. “What is this?” Secretkeeper asked, settling down next to the larger dragonet. “I call it the Stillwater Cavern,” Morrowseer replied, glancing at his talons. He pointed with a talon at the pond a few feet away. “Look. I figured out when the gloom above the island would clear up a lot, and it should happen in a few moments…” He trailed off, staring intently at a gaping hole on top of the cavern. A few silvery, flickering dots appeared, and one full moon. The light went throught the hole in the roof of the cave, reflecting off the water. Stars, Secretkeeper thought, I’m a NightWing, named after the nighttime, and I’ve never seen the stars. Or the moons. What kind of life am I living on this island? In the rest of Pyrrhia, can they see the stars and moons? “It’s… beautiful…” Secretkeeper whispered. Just like you. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t say them. “Yeah,” Morrowseer chuckled, “The first time I found it, a few stars and two moons came out. I was afraid I’d never get to show it to you, so I started to calculate when it would happen again.” “Th-Thanks,” Secretkeeper stuttered. “It’s r-really nice… I don’t think I-I’ve ever seen stars before. Or any moons.” Morrowseer looked at his talons. “It… reminded me of you…” he said quietly, and it was barely audible. Secretkeeper knew he didn’t mean for her to hear it, so she brushed it off. We’re friends. Of course he’d compliment me, it’s what friends do! the female dragonet insisted to herself, even though most of her mind squealed with delight. “Stillwater Cavern, huh? We should make this our meeting place! Like a club! Maybe Farsight and Mastermind will come! And the fifth-years… maybe Preyhunter?” Morrowseer smiled. “Sure. Why not? But it’s getting late… We should head home.” “Alright,” Secretkeeper said, nodding, “See you tomorrow.” The two scrambled out of the cavern, and Morrowseer spread his wings and took off. “Let’s get the others tomorrow, okay?” he called back. Secretkeeper nodded, and Morrowseer glided away. Secretkeeper lightly smiled. “Someday, Morrowseer. Someday I’ll tell you how much you mean to me… And then we’ll live happily ever after.” Chapter Three: A Taste of Your Own Medicine “Preyhunter! Hey!” Morrowseer shouted to Preyhunter. The purplish dragonet stopped and looked back fearfully, relaxing when he saw the friendly face of Morrowseer. Secretkeeper landed right beside the two male dragonets. “Oh, hi. What’s up?” Preyhunter asked, glancing back in forth from the two others. Secretkeeper piped in. “We wanted to know if you wanted to be in our sort of club!” Preyhunter’s eyes widened slightly. “U-Um… Sure, I guess… Okay!” he replied more confidently. Morrowseer grinned. “Great! Let’s go find Mastermind and Farsight, then,” Morrowseer replied excitedly. Preyhunter joined the two others as they went to find Mastermind and Farsight. After searching the island for a half an hour, Secretkeeper landed beside Farsight and Mastermind. Farsight grinned and looked at Secretkeeper, then Morrowseer. “Goodness, Farsight, why must you always assume-” Secretkeeper cut herself off as Morrowseer landed, then Preyhunter. “Assume what, Secretkeeper?” Mastermind asked, fakely innocent. Secretkeeper let out an exasperated sigh, ending the conversation. Morrowseer cleared his throat and the four looked at him. “Farsight, Mastermind, we were wondering if you wanted to join our club thing. We found our little base thing, and so-” Farsight rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Only if Mastermind is.” “If you’re joining, I will, too,” the male dragonet answered. Secetkeeper decided to give Farsight a taste of her own medicine. “You’re always teasing me, but you seem to be crushing on Mastermind all the time!” Secretkeeper rumbled to the other NightWing. “Wh-What?!” Farsight yelped, taken aback. She hadn’t really expected to be told off about that - in front of Mastermind, at least. “No! Of course not!” The smirk on Secretkeeper’s face grew, and so did an idea in Farsight’s head. “You’re acting like you aren’t in love with Morrowseer!” “Am not!” Secretkeeper roared. “Are too!” Farsight teased. Morrowseer and Mastermind looked utterly dumbfounded at the outbursts, Preyhunter even more so. They hadn’t seen Farsight teasing Secretkeeper before. It took a lot of “am not”s and “are too”s before Morrowseer stepped in. “Guys, shut up! We should go home for now, or whatever, and meet up tomorrow here so Secretkeeper and I can show you guys where the cave is. Alright?” Morrowseer said in a commanding voice. Farsight grumbled and nodded reluctantly. “Fine,” Secretkeeper sighed. “Let’s go, Morrowseer!” She flapped her wings and turned back to make sure Morrowseer was following. He pointed down, signaling to land, but it was a ways away from the others. Secretkeeper nodded and landed. Morrowseer looked uneasy. “Well, I was just thinking, I better get home now…” “But you said that you could go back to the Cavern! And it’s not even dusk yet!” Secretkeeper complained. “Yeah, but I just… I’m going home. See ya, Secretkeeper!” Morrowseer answered hurriedly. He took off and glided away before Secretkeeper could object. “Hey! But you said earlier…” she yelled anyway, but trailed off as Morrowseer didn’t turn back. “...that it could just be us, in the Cavern…” Thoughts rolled through Secretkeeper’s head as she trudged back to her home, where the fighting Vigilance and Hopebringer would be. Did I do something wrong? Does Morrowseer hate me? Did I ruin our friendship somehow? She recalled the outburst. Of course. He’s uncomfortable around me now that he thinks I like him. I should have never given Farsight a taste of her own medicine. It’s not good for her because I’m the only one lovesick. Chapter Four: The Festival One year. One year since the day Secretkeeper decided to tease Farsight. One year since Morrowseer abandoned her. One year since Morrowseer, Farsight, Mastermind and Preyhunter stopped talking to her. It was only one year. But it seemed like a lifetime. Secretkeeper glided on the thermal drafts above a minor volcano. She closed her eyes as her wings let her float on the warm upward wind. “SECRETKEEPER!” a voice bellowed. Secretkeeper’s eyes snapped open to the purplish-black face that belonged to Vigilance. “Father, I already did my chores! You already told me I could go out!” Secretkeeper protested lightly. To her surprise, the almost-permanent scowl on Vigilance’s face wasn’t there. Instead, the NightWing wore a smile. Vigilance beckoned for Secretkeeper to land. She did, and looked up at her father’s large figure. The dragon spoke in his deep, loud voice, “Have you forgotten you turned seven years old this year? The festival is today! Get yourself cleaned up and we’ll meet your friends there! I want to see my daughter on the stage with the others!” Secretkeeper inwardly flinched. Friends. We’re all friends. Right, Father… Vigilance didn;t remember things for long. He still thought Morrowseer and the others were close buddies. “Sure! The festival completely slipped my mind!” she said cheerfully so Vigilance wouldn’t worry. The festival was one of the only NightWing holidays. Dragons gathered together after a hunt on Pyrrhia so they would have real meat. They would eat and talk, celebrate another year of no eruptions, but more importantly, they would welcome the new seven-year-olds that would be deemed dragons, not dragonets. It was always important to look your best. Secretkeeper flew as fast as she could to the ocean, where she could wash the dirt from her scales. She found a place that wasn’t boiling hot from the several lava streams, and shivered and she dipped her talons in the cold water. After making sure there was no dirt or grime on her scales, Secretkeeper returned to the mini volcano where Vigilance sat beside. She glided on it for about five minutes, and the warm updrafts dried the water off her scales. Vigilance shouted up, “Are you ready? The festival is beginning! We want to get a good part of the fresh prey!” “Yeah, I’m ready whenever,” Secretkeeper yelled back. Vigilance just nodded and took off towards the central part of the Night Kingdom. They flew in silence, but when they saw the festival they sped up. “Secretkeeper! I’m going to go chat with Dawnbreaker, Blankscales, and Hopebringer!” Vigilance told his daughter as he veered slightly to the right. Though he and Hopebringer had broken up a few months ago, they remained acquaintances. Secretkeeper nodded and dove down to the main festival. She ate part of a non-infected deer with a few dragonets, who looked like third-years or maybe fourth-years. Then she saw him. Farsight and Mastermind were talking to Preyhunter. When Secretkeeper spotted the familiar black shape among the crowd, he looked over in her direction and their eyes locked. Morrowseer... Chapter Five: A Chance Secretkeeper’s heart beat faster as the black dragon approached her. He kept glancing back to make sure Farsight and the other two didn’t see him. Secretkeeper kept her breathing steady, though her stomach was churning and she was sure her heart wasn’t supposed to be beating that fast. “Secretkeeper,” Morrowseer greeted casually. Secretkeeper nodded back shakily. “You… haven’t spoken to me in almost a year,” Secretkeeper managed out. Morrowseer looked ashamed, at least, but also was awkward. He shuffled his talons. “Farsight, uh, told me that you liked me…?” Secretkeeper stiffened. What do you say to that? “Oh, yeah, I love you, Morrowseer, better get going now!”? the dragonet thought. “W-Well, I did, but I guess not seeing you in a while made me get over it.” Oh, stop lying to yourself. “Then no hard feeling? No awkwardness?” Morrowseer suggested, voice cheerful, though there was a hint of something else in his red and yellow eyes. Secretkeeper smiled. “Yeah. Deal.” Just then, a loud gong went off. “Hey! The ceremony!” she remembered, dashing off with Morrowseer at her heels. The ceremony was held right next to where dragons feasted, although by then the prey had been eaten and the bones swept away. An old NightWing stumbled as he stood in front of the five dragons who were turning, or had turned seven years old that year. There was Secretkeeper, Morrowseer, Farsight, Mastermind, and a dragon Secretkeeper didn’t know well who was named Inkwriter. The old NightWing was named Old-eyes, which Secretkeeper always thought was funny. Old-eyes spoke, “These five dragonets are seven years old… And so I now deem them full-grown… dragons!” It was simple and straight-forward, but a special moment. Whoops and hollers of celebration ensured after Old-eyes spoke, and Secretkeeper felt like she would explode from pride. Dragons crowded around her and the others, laughing and smiling. Secretkeeper grinned when Hopebringer and Vigilance came up to her. They gave her a quick congratulations, said a curt goodbye to each other and parted ways. Morrowseer, Farsight, Inkwriter and Mastermind followed him, although Farsight was only talking with Inkwriter, and Mastermind hung around the back of the group. Odd, Secrekeeper thought. “Hey! We hid part of the fresh prey at the Stillwater Cavern… So we all figured we’d go there and eat it, and chat. Since we never really met up there after we formed our group…” Morrowseer called. Secretkeeper nodded and walked next to Farsight. “Is Preyhunter there?” Secretkeeper asked the dragoness. Farsight shrugged. “If we see him on the way there, we’ll get him,” she answered. “I saw you were talking with Morrowseer earlier,” she continued, smirking. She had turned away from Inkwriter, who had sped up to talk to said dragon. Secretkeeper rolled her eyes, and replied, “Really? I’ve gotten over him.” She frowned and added a bit sourly, “That’s what a year of being alone does to you.” Farsight’s ear flicked, but didn’t say anything else. When they arrived at the Cavern - without Preyhunter, because they hadn’t seen him - they quickly settled in. It was quite loud with the chatter and chewing of food. They all told Secretkeeper what had happened with them the past year. All Secretkeeper told them about her year was, “I was alone with my father.” They moved on from that subject quickly. As Secretkeeper flew back to her den, she thought. If I did ever ‘get over’ Morrowseer, there’s no way it’ll stay that way forever. I wish I was brave enough to just tell him and get it over with. I just need time. And a chance. If I even have a chance. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Nightblaze757)